Recently, there has been a proliferation in the number of different user functions that are capable of being executed by a portable electronic device. In particular, due to recent technological advances, many user functions which were previously only capable of being executed by dedicated electronic devices (e.g., cameras, altimeters, GPS devices, video cameras, telephones, etc.) can be presently executed by a single portable electronic device. However, these user functions suffer when the portable electronic device is exposed to moisture. Accordingly, there is a need to expedite removal of the moisture within internal cavities of the portable electronic device in order to quickly resume performing these user functions.